SHINIGAMI IN FIRST HIGH SCHOOL
by ayanokojikiyotaka578
Summary: After completing negotiations from Head Captain Yamamoto, Ichigo quickly decided to leave Soul Society with Ginjo's Body in tow. When Ichigo entered the senkaimon, instead of Karakura Town, he ended up in a new world. A world in which almost all people are proficient in magic.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys, this is my first crossover between Mahouka Koukou no Rettoussei and Bleach since I am a fan of both these animes. And also, I am planning to put our favorite substitute soul reaper in the Mahouka Koukou no Rettoussei universe, Ichigo's soul reaper garb will be the one that he used when he fought Ginjo in episode 366. Of course, he'll have all his powers including his bankai and his hollow mask.**

 **So without further ado, on with the story**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and Mahouka Koukou no Rettoussei. All credits should go to their respective owners.**

Head Captain: Ichigo Kurosaki, you have fought admirably for our cause.

Ichigo: Yeah, lets forget about that. I didn't come here to be praised for my deeds.

Head Captain: well then, why are you here?

Ichigo: well… I'm here about Ginjo's body that you have Renji retrieved. I wanna bury him in the world of the living.

 _*Gasps filled the room_

Are you insane?

Ichigo: Shinji!?

Soi fon: He's right. That man was a cold blooded criminal who stole the powers of countless soul reapers and murdered them. How could you!?

Hirako: that's not what I meant…. _Sighs_

Ichigo….. didn't Ginjo tried to hurt your friends and family? So how can you forgive a guy who does that? More importantly, Why should you?

Rukia: _**Ichigo…. Asking Ginjo to have a proper burial is the same as asking for his pardon, how could you ask that?**_

Ichigo: This isn't about forgiveness. All my family and friends are back to the way they were and I'm still alive, and he was just a substitute soul reaper.

Head Captain: Kurosaki…. Can I assume that the request you've just made and the ramifications involved?

"Screw the ramifications, as a substitute soul reaper I feel that I owe him that respect."

"So I'll do it, especially since I plan on continuing to be one." said by the confident substitute soul reaper

 _*Looks of happy faces filled the room_

I hereby grant your rather unusual request. _says head captain Yamamoto_

"Alright Goodbye. Oh wait by the way."

"When a soul reaper comes to karakura town, would you pls let them know what this thing is" Ichigo showed his substitute soul reaper combat pass.

* * *

 _A few moments later_

Rukia's face slightly went downward transitioning to a sad expression "Ichigo?"

Ichigo stopped walking "See you around rukia."

Rukia's expression quickly turned from sad to happy. "I wonder how many times you've said that?"

"This isn't the last time that I'm gonna see you, so who cares how many times I say it" A smirk went to Ichigo's mouth.

As he said that, ichigo quickly went to the senkaimon to return to the world of the living. But never in his wildest dreams that something unimaginable is about to happen.

* * *

As Ichigo was forced out of the senkaimon, he landed in a strange alleyway. He discovered two strange things when he entered this undiscovered area.

Ichigo was now able to transform to his soul reaper form without ejecting his real soul, instead he was able to put his soul reaper garb including Zangetsu on his real body.

Two, ichigo was able to manifest his hollow mask.

As Ichigo quickly transformed to his human state, he quickly went outside the alley to find people he'd never seen before wearing strange new clothes and buildings so tall and even cars he'd never seen before, "What the hell is all this? Where am I? I am supposed to be in karakura town by now and I've landed in a strange new world. Wait a minute, Kisuke might know about this but I don't have a way of contacting him or even opening the senkaimon at this point. Dammit, I guess I'll ask some people here to get information and finding a library to know more about this world and finding a job as well and a place to crash."

Ichigo went and asked a random person and asked " Excuse me sir but can I ask what year is it now?"

Said person responded correspondingly "I believe it's the year 2095 sir, why do you ask?" Ichigo just gaped at that answer the man had given him. If that is true, it would've mean almost a century had passed since his current timeline in which Ichigo had finally concluded that there was a problem with the senkaimon that he had just passed, some kind of malfunction or whatever that caused him to time travel to this dimension. Then it could also mean that the changes in his body were caused by those malfunctions from the senkaimon he had just passed awhile ago.

"Uhmm, sorry about that sir I seem to forgot common things like time. Thank you I'll be on my way now" as ichigo said that, he quickly ran away. "Dammit this isn't happening, I've gotta be dreaming or something. _ **"Oi king"**_ as Ichigo heard that, he quickly recognized it right away. "Damn, not you again. Could you please not interrupt me right now, I'm in a middle of a crisis so if you don't mind..."

 _ **"Heh... no need to be so rude about it king. Anyhow, we ended up in a new world we don't know about although reishi is pretty abundant here, I can feel it. Hat 'n clogs should be able to help us but we don't how to contact him. Even I don't know how to reopen the senkaimon. Ichigo? I think we should first establish our base of operations. Since we don't know about this world, we should get some information on how to live in this new society for the time being, understood?**_ " said his white counterpart. "Yeah yeah, I've already thought about it already. I think we should look for clues, and the best place to look for information is the library Shiro. " Yes, good plan Ichi... wait a minute, did you just call me Shiro? I have a name you know or did you forget?" a tick mark forms on Zangetsu's forehead. "Yeah, I think you said you were the real Zangetsu but I didn't believe you because I was pretty much convinced that the old man was Zangetsu." said Ichigo with a confused look.

 _ **"I think its about time that we tell you the truth Ichigo."**_ said by an old man fully clothed in black and wearing shades. _**"I am the manifestation of your mother's inherited quincy powers. My real name is Juha Bach. Your white counterpart here is the real Zangetsu and is the source of all your hollow powers as well as your current Shinigami powers"**_ Ichigo gave the both of them confused looks. "Wait wait a minute, so you mean to say that he's the real Zangetsu?" pointing to the white counterpart "and you're the source of my quincy powers? Dammit, we don't have time for this. Let's discuss this matter when we get the intel and some decent housing." Ichigo quickly cut the mental connection with the two of them and focused on the matter at hand.

* * *

Two hours later

Ichigo finally found the library and read some books. " It seems to be that in this world, magic is a norm." As he read the history of magic,

 **"This product of fairy-tales was systematized as an actual technology at the dawn of the 21st century. And due to the drastic climate cooling that began around the year 2030, the food supply dwindled. Energy sources were fought over, and in 2045, World War Three broke out lasting for 20 years. The population plummeted to 3 billion. The fact that this conflict didn't escalate to a thermonuclear war was entirely due to the global solidarity of the world's magic technicians. And now it's the end of the 21'st century. Under these tenuous circumstances, every nation is competing in the race to develop magicians."**

Ichigo now put his scowl in place. " So basically everyone around here are some sort of magicians after WW3 broke out. From what I've seen, magic here is commonly used for the benefit of the people, even sports. But most importantly, it is a tool used for killing others. Damn, I didn't knew the world had gone to shit in these past few years.

 **And that's it for first chapter guys. If this crossover fanfiction I made can reach up to fifty positive reviews, then I'll post a new chapter right away. Constructive Criticism is always appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**How's it going bros. I'm happy to present chapter two of SHINIGAMI IN FIRST HIGH SCHOOL.**

 **Special thanks to for giving me honest mistakes in my story for me to rectify it.**

 **And also special thanks to Crimson Green Flame for the appreciation of my work.**

 **Now, enough talking. Onward with the story**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei. All credits should go to their respective owners.**

* * *

 _Last time_

Ichigo now put his scowl in place. " So basically everyone around here are some sort of magicians after WW3 broke out. From what I've seen, magic here is commonly used for the benefit of the people, even sports. But most importantly, it is a tool used for killing others. Damn, I didn't knew the world had gone to shit in these past few years.

* * *

As Ichigo finally finished reading, he casually returned the books went outside the door. As he went outside, he found a guy being attacked by a thug.

"Please don't hurt me! I'll give you anything you want, just please don't hurt me,"

"Well, that would be nice but let me have some fun first." The thug said as he pulled a knife out of his pocket and was starting to stab the person. But as he was about to stab the person, his eyes widen as his wrist was caught in a tight grip by a newcomer beside him, stopping his motion and making him wincing in pain at the grip. He turned his head to the right to see the scowling face of Ichigo.

The thug regained his composure before shouting at the orange-haired man, "You asshole! What are-"

"Shut up, bastards like you picking up on an unarmed person? Why don't pick you on somebody your own size." Ichigo interrupted as he pulled the thug closer before sending a powerful punch onto his face, making the thug fall and skidding on the ground. It wasn't long before the thug shakily stood up and discarded the knife. He went on to rummage his pant's pocket and took out another knife before charging at Ichigo. Unfazed by the knife, Ichigo just caught the knife-wielding hand before sending another punch onto his jaw, breaking almost a dozen teeth in the process and making him fall on his back.

Before the thug could stand back up, Ichigo slammed his foot onto the man's chest getting a yell of pain as a little blood came out of his mouth. "Question!, why are you attacking this person?"

Seeing the glare from the teen, the thug nervously swallowed before he answered, "Because he looked kind of rich and I thought he was a perfect target."

Ichigo roared as he stomped his foot onto his chest once more, making the thug wheeze in pain as he lost his breath. "Did you actually think that you could do that on a whim on every person you see!" as he said that the orange haired teen took a step back. He crossed his arms, sent a full blown glare at him, "Consider this a warning. If I see you around attacking people like that again, I will make sure your body will be crushed! Now Scram!"

The thug slowly got to his feet, holding his chest as he glared at Ichigo, "You're going to pay for this." After that was said, the man ran away as fast as he could.

The orange haired teen placed a hand in his pocket as he watched the man ran away and sighed, "Man, that is so Déjà vu," He looked back at the black-haired person who stared in awe with purple eyes. "You okay?"

"… Wow! That was awesome and cool. Dude, how did you fight like that. It's as if you're a seasoned veteran!" That was all he could say before he looked towards the floor where his cellphone had fallen.

Ichigo blinked a few times, following his gaze to his cellphone. "Oh well, if you have hair as bright as the sun itself, you'd understand. I'm used to fighting because thugs would always attack me for my bright orange hair."

"Sounds like a stupid reason to me. Oh by the way, my name is Shu Onigawara, age 17. Nice to meet ya." He said that with the brightest smile on his face. As Ichigo heard that, he returned the greeting. "Oh… uh, My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, age 18." Shu transitioned his face into an excited expression.

"Wow, you're 18. So therefore, you're my senpai then. I'll call you Ichigo senpai then." Ichigo was just dumbfounded at that expression Shu was giving him. "Just call me Ichigo, I'm not one for formalities." With Shu and his still excited expression, he just blurted out. "Ok, I'll call you Ichigo then. Now where was I, oh yes! Since you helped from that thug earlier, I will help you with anything you want. Especially since I'm an infamous hacker around these parts."

As Shu finally finished his sentence, Ichigo was interrupted by his hollow counterpart. " _ **Oi king. Nice work with what you've done with that thug earlier. And you even gained some favors from that person, really nice work. Try asking him if we can have a place to crash cuz its already nighttime and we don't have any cash on our pockets."**_ As Ichigo heard that, he just blurted out Fine! and quickly cut his mental connection.

Shu was just staring at him for a few seconds until Ichigo finally awoke from daydream. "Uhmm, Ichigo? Are you alright? You seemed to have blacked out for a few seconds." Ichigo with a nervous look in his face just shrugged it off as if it was nothing. "Oh nothing, nothing. It's nothing for you to be concerned about hehe. Ok, then. I'll take you on your offer."

Shu said happily. " Ok then, What do you want?" Ichigo quickly answered with a begging pose. "I want a place to crash for tonight and in the succeeding days because I don't have cash on my person so please help me." Shu with his still happy expression on his face just blurted out. "That's great! My house is big after all. You can stay as long as you like. My house is just a few blocks away and it has four bedrooms, two bathrooms and a flat sreen HD LED tv. My fridge is also packed with lots of food and with a lot of ingredients. Plus, I'm the only person there at my mansion so you can rest easy on that."

And now Ichigo has the most relaxed expression on his face, "Thank you Shu. You're a lifesaver. Oh do you mind if I ask you one more thing?" Shu still has that happy expression on his face. "Oh? Ask away then." Ichigo's face changed into a serious one. "Do you know a way of getting into **FIRST HIGH SCHOOL NATIONAL MAGIC ACADEMY?"**

Shu's expression transitioned into a confident one. "Who do you think I am. I am the infamous hacker of Tokyo. My alias is **GHOST.** Getting you in there is just child's play for me.

* * *

 _A few min_ _utes later…._

Shu and Ichigo arrived at the mansion much earlier than expected. Ichigo's chin went to the floor as he saw how massive the mansion is. "Damn Shu! This house is quite huge! Are you sure you're just living by yourself?"

"Nah. I live with my father. He's the governor of this city. But he's not usually at home because of work. So I'm forced to be living here on my own." Shu said as he was putting his hand on the security terminal and his eyes as well.

 **ACCESS GRANTED. WELCOME MASTER ONIGAWARA SHU.**

As the A.I. said that, the doors quickly opened revealing a very luxurious interior design with a dark velvet wallpaper. Everything was complete in this house. The house had air conditioners in each room, including the bathroom. Kitchen equipment and appliances were complete. The tv was a 4K Ultra HD 60" flat screen.

"Feel free to live like a king here Ichigo. You can stay as long as you like. Now for your other request, let's first go to my bedroom." As Shu said that, he motioned Ichigo to follow closely behind him upstairs to his bedroom. As Shu reached his bedroom, he also put his hand on another security terminal and his eyes.

 **ACCESS GRANTED.**

With that, the both of them entered the Shu's room. Ichigo's face was filled with awe as he looked each and every corner of his room. "Damn, even your security is hardcore. I guess you're not a fan of robbers either. Ok so what are we gonna talk about?" Shu just ignored Ichigo for a few seconds and went to his computer. "Ok. Ichigo? You said you wanted to be inside First High School. That school is one of the most prestigious magic schools in Japan. The passing percentage is very high so it's quite impossible to get in if you are low in magic ability and not proficient with magic theory. So at least tell me the reason why you want to get in that school?" said Shu with a serious face. Ichigo just thought for a minute before giving his answer. "Well actually, I've only heard about First High School in that library I've went to a couple of hours ago. My reason of going was to gather much information about magic and it might help me of my problem." Ichigo thought of a reason so that Shu would help him enroll.

Shu sat back in his chair. "Ok. That's enough of a reason for me to put you in First High School. I wont pry into your personal life. Just give me 2 to 3 hours to prepare your forged documents including your birth certificate. While in the meantime, you can go downstairs, eat some food from the fridge or watch tv or something. Just enjoy yourself. I'll be done in five hours. Oh and one more thing, please don't disturb me while I'm working, Hacking is pretty difficult you know. With that you can leave my room now and enjoy yourself.

* * *

 _Five hours later_

Ichigo just sat down on the couch in the living room eating pizza and watching the news. It seems to be that enrollment period has already passed in First High School. It has already been two weeks since enrollment started and usually at this time they can't accept new freshmen.

Ichigo!

As Ichigo heard that, he quickly went upstairs to Shu's Bedroom. "What Shu!? Are you in some sort of trouble?

"What?! No way. I'm just calling you to say that I've successfully entered your data in First High School's database. You are Kurosaki Ichigo, age 18, Birthdate: July 15, 2077. A resident of Tokyo. You are going to be in class 1-E from now on. Oh and the best part is, that you're to start school today. Here are the documents you'll be needing to enter First High School. After entering the school, you must hand these documents to the principal. After that, you'll be given a uniform to signify that you're a bonafide student in First High School. After you've been given the official uniform, you must wear it on yourself each time you're in the academy. Then lastly, you are to report to your classroom immediately and introduce yourself to the class. Then, that's about it.

Ichigo received the documents and gave it a look. "Damn, these documents looks so real. It's as if I was really enrolled here. Thanks so much Shu. You don't know how happy this makes me."

"Nah, don't mention it. After all, I'm indebted to you. Ok now good luck today Ichigo."

"Thanks, I'll do that."

After their conversation went to an end, Ichigo quickly went outside the mansion and went to First High School until he stopped dead in his tracks and hurriedly went back to Shu's room again.

"Ichigo? What's the matter? Shouldn't you be at the academy already? As Shu said that, Ichigo breathed a huff of air before replying. "Do you know the address of First High School?" Ichigo said with an exhausted look on his face.

Shu raised his eyebrows for a moment then started to laugh, "Hahahahaha! Sorry about that. I forgot to tell you the address didn't I? Very well, but you need to take a shower first. You cant go to school looking like that" Shu said as he was pointing to Ichigo who was now filled with sweat.

Ichigo looked at himself for a moment, "Oh yeah. Thanks for the advice. And where's your bathroom by the way?"

"Down the hall, to the right. You cant miss it."

Ichigo quickly grabbed a towel and went to the showers. Shu sat back in his chair and sighed. "My, what a lively person. I think things are gonna get pretty interesting."

 **And voila! I'm done with chapter two. Stay tuned for more chapters. If you give more reviews it will motivate me to keep writing. Don't worry I have every intention of finishing this story. Constructive criticism is always appreciated. And as always stay awesome bros!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo. What is up my readers? I am more than willing to present to you….**

 **Tadah! Chapter 3 in Shinigami in First High School. Now, I'm gonna start responding some of the reviews one of you bros commented about. Now we'll start with….**

 **To Nexus Gem: Thank you for rating my story. I'll always keep improving.**

 **To Anurag22: Thank you for reading. I'll update as soon as anything possible.**

 **To Aussiepsycho: And it gets even better.**

 **To SilentXD7: Thank you for reading. I don't know which pairing should Ichigo take. Let me know in the reviews.**

 **To Spitfire hrt: I'll follow your advice master.**

 **To Sakata Tetsuya: Nope. Ichigo's powers will be separate from the mahouka verse. Oops, I just went and gave you a spoiler. Oh well, just read it I guess.**

 **To A Fan: Thank you for reading. And you were right.**

 **To Justin: Well… Do you know who is Mibu Sayaka. The girl with the pony tail. That upperclassman… no no I mean upperclasswoman has no talent for magic power either so she was then labeled a Weed. But I thank you for reading and rating my work.**

 **To The Rupture: Thanks so much. I'm happy that you like it.**

 **Now that's all done, I'm happy to hear all your reviews whether it's positive or negative or somewhere in between. Now why am I wasting time rambling like this? Please enjoy bros!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Mahouka Kokou no Rettousei. All credits should go to their respective owners.**

 _Last time_

Ichigo looked at himself for a moment, "Oh yeah. Thanks for the advice. And where's your bathroom by the way?"

"Down the hall, to the right. You cant miss it."

Ichigo quickly grabbed a towel and went to the showers. Shu sat back in his chair and sighed. "My, what a lively person. I think things are gonna get pretty interesting."

* * *

 _30 minutes later after taking a shower_

"Damn, that water felt so good. Remind me again to take my time at the shower." Ichigo said as he went out of the bathroom with just a towel on his waist exposing his perfectly toned muscles. Ichigo went directly to Shu's bedroom. "Hey Shu? Do you have any clothes that I could borrow for the time being? I need them for today at First High School so that I could get my uniform." As Ichigo said that, the bedroom door slightly opened revealing a very haggard Shu. "Good morning Ichigo. *yawns* it's about time I introduce you to your bedroom.

Shu just lazily walked towards the corridor with Ichigo following behind. "Ichigo, this is your new bedroom. Just wait a moment because I need to reconfigure my house's security so that my A.I. will recognize you whenever you come home. Computer? Begin Environmental Recording and Identity Verification." As Shu said that, a flying saucer came out of nowhere and was scanning Ichigo.

 **SCANNING NEW IDENTITY…**

 **IDENTITY VERIFIED SUCCESFULLY…**

 **SCANNING PERSON'S FEATURES…..**

 **SCANNING COMPLETE.**

 **WELCOME ICHIGO KUROSAKI. FOR SECURITY REASONS, PUT YOUR RIGHT HAND ON THE TERMINAL AND YOUR RIGHT EYE TO THE SMALL CIRCULAR MONITOR TO COMPLETE VERIFICATION PROCESS.**

Ichigo was shocked when the scanning process had started. "What the hell is that thing? Why is it checking me out?"

"Just put your hand already on the terminal in front of you. Don't forget your eye as well." Shu sounded a bit irritated.

Ichigo just nodded to what Shu said and placed his right hand on the terminal and his right eye to the monitor.

 **VERIFICATION COMPLETE. I HOPE YOU ENJOY YOUR STAY ICHIGO KUROSAKI.**

As the verification process was complete, the flying saucer just went away and the door to the bedroom just opened shortly after.

"Ichigo, this is now your new bedroom. You'll stay here mostly when you have breaks or if you have time to spare. The room already has clothes on the drawer that you could use. It also has a study table complete with a lamp and a computer for research purposes. With that out of the way, I hope you enjoy your new bedroom and will you please excuse me because I have an FPS game that I have to complete." Shu said as he slowly walked out of Ichigo's bedroom.

"Yeah. Thanks for this Shu. Now what should I wear." Ichigo quickly opened the drawer to see some black slim fit pants and an assorted array of colored t-shirts. "Damn, it's hard to pick from all of this. Come to think of it, I couldn't wrap around my head to what Zangetsu was talking about last night on how to deal with school"

* * *

 _Flashback_

As Shu was busy hacking that night, Ichigo went downstairs to get some needed sleep. "Damn, when I get to First High School, how am I supposed explain my magic abilities. I don't even have magic abilities for that matter. All my abilities are all about transforming my regular form to my Shinigami form. I don't get why I can shift forms easily now, even I can manifest my mask for longer periods of time."

" _ **That's what I've been itching around to discuss with you. Now hurry up and go to the living room and manifest your Shinigami cloak and also summon me your sword Zangetsu."**_

As Ichigo heard his hollow spoke, he quickly went to the living room and manifested both his sword and his Shinigami cloak on his body. "Come to think of it, I look pretty different today than when I was before I lost my Shinigami powers. I even looked cooler and badass in this form. Could it have been the fullbring that changed my appearance?" Ichigo looked and examined his X tattoo-like bands on his wrist, chest and his feet. He noticed that he has now collar-like bands on his neck.

" _ **Enough admiring your appearance! Now take a jinzen pose on the floor and put the sword on your lap. Now meditate until your subconsciousness dives into your inner world."**_

"Fine fine. you don't have to yell." Ichigo nagged as he was now sitting the pose his inner hollow was instructing and placed his sword on his lap. Ichigo was then focused to meditate until his subconsciousness was pulled into his inner world.

 _Ichigo's Inner World_

As Ichigo was on top of a building in his Water-Flooded Karakura Town version of his inner world, he waited until Zangetsu appears to explain to him what to do.

" **Long time no see… King…..**

 **What's wrong? By that expression on your face you look glum."**

As Ichigo heard that voice, he quickly turned his back to see the replica of him wearing the same outfit and sword but in contrast of white and black colors.

"Cut the crap already Zangetsu. Now tell me what it is that you want to discuss with me?

" **You can drop the tough guy act. As much as I want to see you crushed into pieces, I have important matters to discuss with you. As you already know, we're not a part of this world. We're a ghost. We don't exist in this dimension. And that's why it's kinda hard to explain your powers in terms of that which is understandable in this world. Magic is the only thing that exist in this dimension, a concept we know barely about. As you were randomly reading the books and archives of the concept and history of magic, I was paying attention and caught a few things. From my point of view, CAD or Cast Aid Device is somewhat a medium of magic that shortens the casting time of the magic sequence being deployed on an activation sequence. Basically, it's an object shaped similar to pistols, rectangular shaped etc. The point is, that it's an object that lowers the time needed to cast the magic sequence. Psions and Pushions are a concept I know nothing about. But I bet that psions are the manifested magic from the Idea Dimension caused by the emotions of the person. So, with that out of the way, I'm going to try and explain about our powers. So you see Ichigo, I'm the source of both your hollow powers and Shinigami powers. You can already guess what my true essence is."**

"Hmmm…. Let me guess… Pure Dark Instinct I presume?"

" **Wow, for a knucklehead like you. You actually got it right. Great job."** Zangetsu said with sarcasm in his tone of voice.

"Shut the hell up you fu-" Ichigo just remembered something out of the blue. "Hey. Zangetsu, where the hell is Old man Bach? I thought both of you were gonna explain where the hell did my quincy powers came from. I never knew my mother was a quincy for that matter. I was entirely convinced that I was a soul reaper with hollow powers or a **Visored** as they say.

Zangetsu suddenly put hands to his chin doing a thinking pose **"I believe he's at the courtyard again, sleeping. Well, we can discuss that matter at a later time. Let's focus on explaining your magic. What I'm doing is pretty risky but only to those persons gifted with Elemental sight. I've read that concept while you were just flipping the pages of random books. So basically what I'm saying, is that were gonna make them think that you can actually use magic. If you have a classmate who possesses this Elemental Sight and we get caught well…. Were totally fucked." And your magic will supposedly be Dark Magic. You said so earlier that my true essence was Pure Dark Instinct right? With that in mind, you'll just say that you practice Dark Magic. A magic completely forgotten by most people. This Dark magic were used by some of the magicians during the battle of the East China Seas decades ago. I've also read about this in some archive you just pulled out of the library earlier."**

"So then what? Let's say for example that I actually use Dark Magic as you say. What arsenal I'm about to expose? Ichigo said with a skeptic look on his face.

" **Isn't that obvious? Use your hollow mask for crying out loud. Can't you at least put two and two together, like you were playing a puzzle game. Oh, I almost forgot. I'll only let you use the Black Getsuga Tenshou so that it would make sense since you practice Dark Magic. And if everyone asks about the purpose or meaning of that mask you're wearing when you finally expose it, just say it enhances your physical capabilities like speed, strength and enhanced perception. Avoid using Getsuga tenshou if you can handle it. Your CAD will be your sword. Remember we're not trying to get attention. Our reason of enrolling was to find out any information about opening the gate and trying to find our way back to our dimension. Since First High School seem to have the latest technology and information. It's the only chance we got so don't screw this up."** Zangetsu said with authority in his voice.

"Ok fine. But I never would've believe you've thought this through perfectly Zangetsu. Ok starting tomorrow, I'll do what you've instructed me to do." Ichigo said with an understanding expression.

" **Then our discussion is over. Now go back to your body and let me get some sleep!"** as Zangetsu said that, he quickly rushed over to Ichigo and grabbed him by the face and threw him to the surface of the water.

"Gah!" that was all Ichigo said as he was now in his real body. "Damn, I never knew Zangetsu was that smart. Yet I'm gonna make him pay for doing that to me." Ichigo now has several tick marks on his forehead.

 _End of Flashback_

* * *

Ichigo was now wearing a black jacket with a red undershirt and some dark-bluish slim fit pants. He was obviously ready to walk to First High School. But first, he was hungry. Ichigo then hurriedly went downstairs to see Shu who was cooking all of a sudden.

"Hey Shu? I didn't know you could cook. What about that FP game or whatever it is that you were playing earlier?" Ichigo said as he was now sitting in the dining table.

Shu with an annoyed expression just sighed "You may as well know that I am rich. No doubt about that. But I ain't no shut-in neet either. Since I live here alone most of the time, I learned a few things like cooking and other house-related chores. As for your other question, I got annoyed because I lost two stars in a ranked game because I was partnered with idiots. Might as well eat Ichigo, your class is about to start in an hour and 30 minutes.

Ichigo with an understanding expression just nodded. "Hey Shu? You're younger than me so why don't you go to school?

"Because I already finished school. I already have a degree in computer sciences as a Master. I work at FLT as a Computer Engineer but mostly, I only go there when there's a problem with the computer system that I personally built myself. I'll let my other colleagues handle the hard work for me. Did it strike you a little bit odd that I was able to safely hack into First High School's database and entered your data?"

"Yup it did strike me a little bit. The fact that you are young and are able to hack First High School's database amazed me. To finish school at a young age, you must be pretty smart." Ichigo said with an understanding look on his face.

"Ok. Enough praising me already. Just finish your meal and hurry up to school or you're gonna be late.

"Yeah, yeah. I know that." Ichigo quickly ate the food and placed his used plates on the sink.

 _A few minutes later_

Ichigo now went to the front door and was preparing himself for school. "Hey Shu. Thanks for what you did earlier. I really appreciate it. I hope to repay the favor next time"

"I said don't worry about it. I owed you a favor, didn't I? Besides you have school today, right? Then hurry up or you're gonna be late. An embarrassed look went to Shu's face as he turned his head back.

"Ok then. Well, see ya later Shu." Unusually in a good mood today, he stared back at him and waved.

"Yeah, you too Ichigo. Oh wait, let me give you a warning first. First High School is known for its Bloom/Weed discrimination. The school doesn't allow such discrimination to happen, yet some students still use that term. You will be labeled a weed because you're in Class 1-E. If you can help it, try not to get into trouble okay Ichigo?" Shu said with a serios look on his face.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll get into that." As Ichigo said that, he quickly went outside the front door.

* * *

Ichigo was now walking down the street and was now looking down on his tablet that Shu gave him that showed the coordinates of First High School in GPS format. The red dot resembles him while the blue dot resembles his destination.

"Ok. If I followed the directions correctly, First High School should be…

here."

Ichigo now looked up to see the enormous school in front of his eyes. He now walked closely to the gate when suddenly he was stopped by the guard of the school.

"What's your business here son?" the guard looked at Ichigo for a moment.

"Well, as you can see that I am a student here sir. I can show you my documents if you like."

"Son please look at the monitor above you so that we scan you if you are indeed a student here."

As Ichigo looked up the monitor, it started scanning him. A few seconds of waiting later, the PC monitor on the guardhouse said

 **STUDENT VERIFIED.**

 **NAME: ICHIGO KUROSAKI**

 **AGE: 18 YEARS OLD**

 **BIRTHDATE: JULY 15, 2077**

 **ROOM SECTION: CLASS 1-E**

 **MR. KUROSAKI. PLEASE PROCEED TO THE TO THE PRICIPAL'S OFFICE RIGHT AWAY SO THAT YOU WILL BE GIVEN YOUR OFFICIAL STUDENT I.D AND UNIFORM.**

As the computer finally said that, the front gates opened.

The guard said "Son. The principal's office is on the third floor of the school. Just use the elevator when you finally enter the school. The principal's office should be at the right end of that corridor."

Ichigo nodded "Thank you Sir."

"Don't mention it son" the guard quickly went back to his post.

As Ichigo was now walking inside the school, he saw a bunch of students walking towards the school premises. Others have an emblem on their shoulders while others do not. Looks of faces quickly turned to Ichigo.

"Look at that guy. Is that really his hair?"

"Is he a student here?"

"He looks kind of a delinquent"

As Ichigo heard that, a tick mark just went to his forehead. "Why do people keep asking about my hair?"

Ichigo just ignored them and quickly went to the principal's office.

* * *

"What are you doing Shiba-kun?" A girl with short black hair just asked

"Confirming the curriculum and registering for classes." Tatsuya said while typing the computer.

"At breakneck speed! Hey my bad. It's kind of rare to see people using just the keyboard to enter stuff." Said by a random person who turned his head back to Tatsuya.

"Once you're used to it, it's faster this way."

"Yeah, Oh hey. I'm Leonhart Saijo. Just call me Leo! I specialize in Convergence-type Fortifying Magic Sequences.

"I'm Tatsuya Shiba. You can call me Tatsuya."

"Okay, Tatsuya. So what are your signature magic spells?" Saijo said excitedly.

Erika just chirped in their conversation. "Hey Tatsuya-kun. I heard some rumors that we have a new transfer student coming in to our class."

Tatsuya sighed and went to his computer to see if there's a new student in their classroom. "Well, it seems to be that those rumors are true Erika. We have a new classmate entering our class"

"Well. Who is it?" Erika went to see Tatsuya's monitor.

"Well. His name is Ichigo Kurosaki. Age: 18, Birthdate: July 15, 2077. He lives just here in Tokyo. Other than his unusual orange-colored spiky hair, there's no more information about this guy.

Erika just looked at Ichigo's ever famous scowl on his profile. "Well. He looks kind of cool. Why don't we ask him ourselves when he gets here?"

"Hey Tatsuya. Who's this dude?" Saijo just pointed his hand towards Erika.

Erika looked a bit annoyed by that remark. "Whoa, did you just call me "dude" from the get-go? How rude is that? You "forever alone" types are all the same!"

Saijo just stepped out of his chair and went to face Erika. "What the…? Who's being rude now, dammit? Don't think you can get away with it just because you're slightly good-looking!"

"Looks are important you know? Though that might not be clear to a lame guy who confuses sloppiness with the "wild" look…" Erika said with a condescending look on her face.

Saijo was shocked and then went to become a slightly aggressive stance. "Wh-Wh… What the hell?"

 _School Bell rings….._

"Leo, just back off. That's the first bell." Tatsuya said calmly.

"You too Erika. That was going a little bit too far". Mizuki said after Tatsuya spoke.

With that, everyone went to their seats.

* * *

Ichigo was now standing in front of the principal because he just found this office minutes ago. The principal now handed him his student I.D and official uniform.

"Mr. Kurosaki. This is now your official student I.D card and your official First High School Uniform. Here's the student handbook so you will be familiar with all the rules and regulations of this school. You're in Class 1-E so your classroom will be on the second floor, it's on the fifth room to the right. That door on your right is a dressing room. Now go get changed immediately because your class is about to start."

"Right away ma'am" Ichigo now went to the dressing room and quickly changed himself.

 _10 minutes of changing later_

Ichigo now went out of the dressing room and was now wearing the official uniform for First High School. He quickly went towards the principal. "Thank you for your courtesy ma'am and also for letting me use your changing room."

"Don't worry about it Mr. Kurosaki. We treat students here with equal amounts of courtesy. And I've already talked to your homeroom teacher, Ms. Ono-sensei that you will be coming here today. So, before you enter the class, please introduce yourself to everyone Mr. Kurosaki."

"Hai, I will ma'am. Now, if you'll excuse me but I have class to attend to." Ichigo said with utter confidence.

"Then, good luck Mr. Kurosaki. I hope your stay here in First High School will be fruitful and productive." The principal said as she waved her hand goodbye.

Ichigo just merely nodded and went outside the office and quickly went to his classroom.

* * *

Ono-sensei just went inside the classroom. "Hello everyone, My name is Haruka Ono. I'm your homeroom teacher as of this moment. And also we have a new student joining us. Please come in.

As she said that, all the students were waiting for the door to open to see their new classmate. When the doors finally opened, a person revealed to have spiky bright orange hair went inside the classroom and stopped in the middle. Ichigo quickly wrote his name in kanji characters on the board and turned to his new classmates with his ever-famous scowl on his face.

"Hello, My name is Ichigo Kurosaki. I am 18 years old. I'm new here so please take care of me. Oh and before you ask, my hair is naturally orange."

When the class heard that, all of them except for Tatsuya bursted into laughter. Ichigo now put his head down in emabarrasment.

"You know guys, you don't have to laugh at me like that you know."

Ono-sensei was trying to keep her laughter in check but she was now focused on stopping the noise. "Ok everyone, that's enough fun and games for now. Kurosaki-kun, you can now proceed to your chair, it's beside Shiba-kun."

Ichigo merely just nodded at her. Ichigo then went to his chair.

"With that out of the way, shall we start homeroom?" Ono-sensei said with a bright smile on her face.

 _After homeroom had ended_

Ichigo was now preparing to eat at the cafeteria when suddenly Leo and Tatsuya went to greet him.

"Hey Kurosaki? Do you have plans for lunch? Cause I have. Oh, by the way, my name is Leonhart Saijo" Leo said.

"Nice to meet you Kurosaki. I'm Tatsuya Shiba" Tatsuya said with a small smile on his face.

Ichigo then quickly returned the greeting. "Nice to meet you too Shiba. Oh and Saijo, I was planning to head to the cafeteria myself. Oh and one more thing, would you two please call me Ichigo. I don't like being called by my last name.

"Ok, Ichigo. You can also call me Leo too." Leo said with a smile on his face.

"Alright, Ichigo then. Shall we head to the cafeteria." Tatsuya said.

Ichigo with a scowl on his face just answered. "Sounds fine by me. You guys can go on ahead because I need to go to the bathroom first."

"We'll wait for you then Ichigo." Tatsuya said

"Alright, just come to the cafeteria quickly after you're done Ichigo." Leo said after Tatsuya spoke.

"Ok. I'll do that. See ya guys later." Ichigo waved back at them as he was now going to the bathroom.

Erika just appeared out of nowhere between Tatsuya and Leo. "Hey guys. Huh? Where's Ichigo? I thought he was with you guys."

Tatsuya spoke with his still stoic expression. "He's currently at the bathroom. He'll join us at the cafeteria after he's done."

"Oh really? I was looking forward to meet with the guy. Oh well, we'll meet him later right?" Erika said with a little frown on her face.

* * *

Ichigo was now currently in the bathroom washing his face. "Hey Zangetsu? I know you can hear me. Will you just hear me out for a second!" Ichigo mentally shouted to his hollow counterpart.

" **No need to shout about it King. Anyway, what do you want?"**

"I now have classmates. How should I discuss about my magic again?"

" **Just repeat what I told you last night. You use Dark Magic. Only showcase your mask and your Black Getsuga Tenshou when needed. Oh, wait King, I've got something to say to you.**

"Yeah? What is it?"

" **Do you remember about those X tattoo-like bands on your wrist chest and feet? Just manifest only the one on your wrist. I've thought about it more and more earlier and I think your gigantic sword is a bit too flashy. Instead of your sword being your CAD, use those X tattoo-like bands on your wrist. And also, after some long thinking last night, I will let you use Getsuga Tenshou without using your sword. Instead, you will be using your hands to cast Getsuga Tenshou.**

"Huh? Why?"

" **You idiot! I already told you that we don't want to be caught. It would make sense about using the X-like bands on your wrist to be your CAD than your sword because your sword looks too lifelike and will mostly gather attention. Lastly, to cast Getsuga Tenshou using your hands, imagine you were holding your sword and you were focusing your reishi in your sword. But instead, focus your reishi on a single point on your hands then quickly move your hands in a swinging motion. That will release Getsuga Tenshou. You don't need to shout Getsuga Tenshou anymore. I will no longer limit the time for your mask to disappear. I will temporarily grant you full access to my powers."**

"Ok. I see your point Zangetsu. But why do all this? It's not like you at all."

" **My only purpose is to protect you, "The King" because it's the job of the Horse to carry the King safely into battle. Also, we want to get back home safely so this is the only way I can help you. Even if it's a useless King who can't do anything by himself"** Zangetsu snickered.

"Why, you?! You wannna fight right here and now? Huh!?" Ichigo growled.

" **As much as I love kicking your sorry ass into oblivion, time is the only thing we don't have. Now, stop talking to me and get your ass moving!"**

"Tch! How about a fight when we get home? Let's see who's superior?"

" **Heh! You can't defeat me even if you die trying! You already looked messed up during our last battle, but let's see if you've improved your fighting skills."** Zangetsu finished.

Ichigo cut the mental connection with Zangetsu. Shortly after, he manifested the X-like bands on his wrist as he was instructed to do. Ichigo now went outside the bathroom and proceeded to the cafeteria.

* * *

 _Cafeteria_

"That was fun, touring the workshops. I'm studying to be a magic engineer, too. So I get a lot out of that." Mizuki finished.

Tatsuya spoke shortly after. "Yeah, that was pretty productive, huh?"

The four of them, Tatsuya, Leo, Erika and Mizuki sat together at the cafeteria eating peacefully.

Leo just joined in their conversation with his hand on his chin. "I wonder if I'm up to that kind of meticulous work?"

"Of course, it's totally beyond you!" Erika chirped in suddenly.

Leo just barked at her. "What did you say!? Wait a sec, why are we all having lunch together?"

"Well I'm just having lunch with Mizuki and Tatsuya!" Erika finished.

"Oni-sama!"

Tatsuya turned his head to the source of the voice. "Miyuki?"

Miyuki replied "Is it all right if I join you?"

Erika just skootched a little to the side "You can take this seat Miyuki!"

Suddenly a person with spiky bright orange hair just came in. "Hey. Tatsuya, Leo. Hoped you'd have saved me a seat."

Everyone turned their heads to see that it was their new classmate.

Tatsuya spoke first. "Of course, Ichigo you can take this seat."

"Yo Ichigo. I hope you're done with your business?" Leo said with a smile.

Ichigo then replied. "Of course." Ichigo then turned his head to the three new ladies he'd never seen before. "Hey Tatsuya? Who are these three ladies with you?"

Tatsuya then replied "Oh you still haven't met our other classmates. The girl in the glasses is Mizuki Shibata. The girl sitting next to her is Erika Chiba. And the last one isn't our classmate, but she is my kid sister. Her name is Miyuki Shiba. She's in Class 1-A."

Ichigo just nodded and then proceeded to greet the three of them. "Hello Shibata-san, Chiba-san and Miyuki-san. My name is Ichigo Kurosaki. Nice to meet you. You can also call me Ichigo" Ichigo just slightly bowed his head.

Mizuki just blushed and Erika felt embarrassed by Ichigo's manners. "Oh, no need to be so formal with us Ichigo. We're classmates here so we ought to get along." Erika said.

Miyuki then returned the greeting. "Nice to meet you too Kurosaki-san. I hope we get along."

"Yeah, let's-" Ichigo was cut-off from his conversation as he saw a bunch of Class 1-A students were behind Miyuki.

"Shiba-san. Let's go somewhere where there's more room." Morisaki said.

"You shouldn't disturb them…" Another one said shortly after Morisaki spoke.

"Oh no, I'd like to sit here and…" Miyuki replied.

"You shouldn't share a table with a bunch of Weeds." Morisaki smugly said.

Erika flinched a little with an annoyed look on her face. "Huh!?"

"We need to draw the line between Course 1 and Course 2." Another Bloom confidently said.

"What did you say?" Leo just stood up as he said that. But as he was finally about to fully get into the fray, Ichigo just appeared beside him and put his hand on his shoulder. "Don't do it Leo. We'll be in serious trouble if we get caught. Besides, there's a fine way of settling this, just not right now. It would put us on the spot if we fought right here and now" Ichigo said with a serious look.

Everyone including Tatsuya was shocked at how fast Ichigo was. They couldn't even remember when he moved but it was all a spur of the moment when he appeared beside Leo. Erika with a shocked face just thought to herself. "How did he do that!? I could understand if I saw him when he moved but he just appeared beside Leo without moving. Did he just teleported using his magic? Even my Self-Acceleration spell couldn't do that."

A short silence had happened until Tatsuya finally interrupted. "Miyuki, I'm done eating so I'm heading out now." Tatsuya just stood up from his seat and walked away.

"H-Hey! Tatsuya – hold up!" Leo said.

"Tatsuya-kun!" Erika said with a worried expression.

* * *

 _National Magic University Affiliated First High School Front Entrance_

The atmosphere was now tense in the school's front gate. Mizuki was arguing with the Class 1-A Blooms about Miyuki not being allowed to hang out with them. Tatsuya just kept his head cool while staying vigilant. Erika and Leo were pretty tense in this tight situation.

Mizuki just blurted out. "Just give it up already, will you?"

"There's something we want to discuss with her, that's all!" A Bloom shouted.

"That's right! All we need is a little of her time!" Another Bloom shouted.

Miyuki just closed her eyes for a moment then she opened them shortly after. She then held tight to her brother's sleeve. "Brother."

"Don't start apologizing, Miyuki." Tatsuya reassured her.

"All right. But…." She finished.

Mizuki kept on arguing. "Anyway, didn't you hear Miyuki say that she's going home with her brother? What right do you have, trying to split this two apart."

"Mizuki… what exactly… what exactly are you misunderstanding here?" Miyuki stuttered as she has now blushing red cheeks on her face.

"Miyuki… Why are you in such a panic?" Tatsuya questioned her.

"What? No, no, I'm not in a panic at all, am I?" Miyuki trying to express her point but failed miserably.

"And why are you answering me with another question?" Tatsuya finished.

"This is a matter that concerns 1-A. Don't go around meddling with us Blooms, you lowly Weeds!" Morisaki shouted.

"We're all newly enrolled students here, remember? Just how superior to us do Blooms think you are at this point?" Mizuki finished.

"This is not good." Tatsuya said.

Morisaki with a smirk on his face just smugly said. "Do you want to know how superior we are?"

Leo finally interrupted the conversation and was now in a fighting stance. "Sounds entertaining! Why don't you go ahead and show us then?"

"In that case, I damn will show you…

This is…

… how much better we are!" Morisaki shouted while trying to cast his magic with his pistol-shaped CAD.

Leo just ran towards Morisaki with his hand out. The pistol-shaped CAD Morisaki was using was now forming yellow-colored magic circle information as it's being cast. Tatsuya with his hand out was now readying to cancel the magic sequence when suddenly a student with spiky orange hair just appeared beside Morisaki and grabbed his arm before he could cast it.

"Oi. What do you think you're doing? Isn't magic supposed to be forbidden inside school grounds? If you're not gonna stop doing this, then I will." As Ichigo said that, he looked at them with killing intent and released a good amount of spiritual pressure to Morisaki and his group leaving them trembling in their knees and almost made them unconscious.

Tatsuya, Miyuki, Erika, Leo and Mizuki were shocked to see their friend Ichigo easily subdued all the Class 1-A Blooms. And with only slight killing intent. This Ichigo person was now getting very interesting.

* * *

 **Boom! How do you like this new chapter guys? I think my limit of typing words on each chapter will most likely be 5,000 words per chapter or so, maybe? I don't know.**

 **Reviews from you guys will extraordinarily help me to write new chapters every day. Constructive Criticism as always, be welcome on my story. Btw guys? Do any of you like pairings? If so, please comment on the review section. And as always, stay awesome bros!**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BLEACH OR MAHOUKA KOUKOU NO RETTOUSSEI. ALL CREDITS SHOULD GO TO THEIR RESPECTED OWNERS.**

 _Last time_

"Oi! What do you think you're doing? Isn't magic supposed to be forbidden on school grounds? If you're not gonna stop this, then I will," Ichigo said as he stared them down with killing intent. To get his point across clearly, he even exerted a portion of his spiritual pressure on Morisaki and his group, leaving them trembling on their knees, almost knocking them out completely.

Tatsuya, Miyuki, Erika, Leo and Mizuki were shocked to see their friend Ichigo easily subdue all of the Class 1-A Blooms, and that only with a slight amount of killing intent.

* * *

After Ichigo knew they had enough, he released the overwhelming pressure that was pushing down on Morisaki's group, and released Morisaki's arm, he was barely holding onto his consciousness to say the least.

Everyone that had been affected by the unknown pressure pushing down on them stayed on the ground for a couple more minutes. Morisaki was one of the first to finally snap out of his dazed state, and slowly stood up to face Ichigo.

"You! How did you do that!? I've never heard of such magic before. You're just a lowly Weed! J-Just who the hell are you!?"

"I'm just a normal course 2 student." Ichigo had a deadpanned look

"W-Why you–" Morisaki was interrupted when two gorgeous Bloom upperclassmen cut in to prevent any further problems.

"Stop it right there! Unless it's for self defense, head-to-head magic attacks are criminal acts!" Mayumi reprimanded seriously.

"I'm Mari Watanabe, head of the Disciplinary Committee! I'll be taking your statements now. All of you come with me!"

"Brother?" Miyuki turned to face Tatsuya with a worried look.

Tatsuya just kept his head cool and walked towards the two upperclassmen who were about to apprehend them. "Sorry about that. It was just horseplay that got out of hand."

"Horseplay?" Mari questioned as she analysed Tatsuya closely.

"Yes. The Morisaki clan is famous for their quick-draw technique, so I thought I'd ask him to show me for future reference, but it was just so realistic that I couldn't stop myself from making a move."

Mari glanced at a brown-haired girl and proceeded to question Tatsuya, "Then would you care to explain why that girl was about to activate an attack-type spell?"

Tatsuya simply replied with a smile, "That was just a Flash spell. And its potency was considerably suppressed."

Mari was slightly awed by his reply. "Ah… I see that you have the ability to read activation sequences as they're being launched."

"I'm no good at practical skills, but I am adept at analysis," Tatsuya finished.

Mari changed her expression to a serious one. "Apparently, you're also adept at subterfuge."

"Subterfuge? Far from it, I'm nothing but a Course 2 student," Tatsuya replied as he motioned his finger to his emblem-less shoulder.

"Then why are the Course 1 students on the ground?" She motioned her finger to the Class 1-A Blooms who were barely standing.

Tatsuya and everyone of Ichigo's classmates directly gazed at him. Ichigo just huffed a puff of air facepalmed internally. ' **Damn, I was so careless. I forgot we were supposed to be not gathering attention.'**

 **King! You idiot! I told you not to do anything flashy!**

 **I'm sorry. It was kinda on reflex because of my protective nature.**

 **Protective my ass! Now we just gathered the suspicion of the whole damn school. How are we supposed to lay low now?**

Ichigo quickly cut the mental connection. "That would be me. They picked a fight and it escalated."

Mari just became skeptical as she heard those words. "And how exactly did you do that?"

That particular line of questioning put Ichigo in a hard spot; he didn't know how to answer that question without sounding crazy.

Fortunately, Miyuki decided to interfere. "It was just a misunderstanding. I apologize for causing you any trouble," she quickly apologized before bowing.

Both Mari and Mayumi gave Miyuki odd looks.

Silence filled their surroundings for a couple moments before Mayumi abruptly spoke, "That should do, Mari don't you think?" She turned her head toward Tatsuya. "Tatsuya… it really was just a learning experience for you, right? It's not as if students are prohibited from teaching each other, but the implementation of magic entails some detailed restrictions. It would probably be a good idea to refrain from any self-schooling that involves magic activation."

After having reprimanded Tatsuya, she turned her head toward the spiky orange haired teen beside him. "I don't think we've met before, first-year. Would you please introduce yourself to us?" Mayumi asked with a smile.

Ichigo with an ever present scowl on his face, replied, "Before asking someone's name, you should really give your own first."

"Very well then, my name is Mayumi Saegusa, I am the Student Council President. The girl next to me is Mari Watanabe, Head of the Disciplinary Committee," Mayumi introduced.

Ichigo simply nodded. "Ichigo Kurosaki, Class 1-E."

"Nice to meet you Kurosaki-kun, I would like to have a long chat with you should the time come," Mayumi said with a happy expression on her delicate features.

"Just call me Ichigo alright? I don't like being called by my last name, just Ichigo is fine.

Mari agreed Mayumi's course of action and simply smiled. "Since the President herself seems to be so inclined… I'm going to look the other way this time. Make sure this doesn't happen ever again."

When Mari finally finished her sentence, everyone including the Class 1-A Blooms bowed their heads in respect. She then turned to look at Tatsuya. "What's your name?"

"Class 1-E, Tatsuya Shiba," Tatsuya answered.

Mari turned her head back and replied, "I'll remember that name."

When Mari finished her sentence, both she and Mayumi went away. Morisaki suddenly barked at Tatsuya, "You better not be thinking that I owe you, all right?"

Tatsuya replied passively, "I don't think that I have anything over you, so don't worry."

"My name is Shun Morisaki, and I'm a member of the main Morisaki branch. Don't think for a second that I acknowledge you, Tatsuya Shiba. Ms. Shiba should be hanging out with us." As he said that, he turned his back and went away.

"So you're addressing me like that from the get-go?" Tatsuya asked.

As Morisaki heard the remark, he paused for a moment and looked a bit annoyed. He then proceeded to walk towards Ichigo. "Don't think for a moment that we've settled this Kurosaki. I'll make you pay for what you did to me."

Ichigo just gave a look like he was unimpressed and just sighed. "Really now? I'll be looking forward to it then."

Morisaki just grew an even bigger tick mark on his forehead and proceeded to walk away.

With the mess over and done with Miyuki focused her attention back on her brother. "Brother, why don't we go home now?"

"Good idea. But I have something to ask Ichigo first." He went straight toward Ichigo when suddenly two girls who remained from the Blooms approached Tatsuya. One of them had had short black hair while the other was a brunette.

"Um… I'm Honoka Mitsui! I'm sorry for what just happened!" As she said that, she and her friend bowed in apology to Tatsuya and his group, including Ichigo. All of them shared confused looks for a few seconds until Honoka continued, "Thank you for covering me. I know what Morisaki said, but it was thanks to you that the situation didn't escalate further, big brother."

Tatsuya replied, "You're welcome. But hey, don't call me big brother. We're both first years, after all."

"Very well, then what should I call you…?" Honoka acquiesced with a smile.

"You can just call me Tatsuya. But if you want to thank someone, thank this person over here. He's the one who mostly did the job," Tatsuya said as he gestured towards Ichigo.

Knowing he was right, Honoka went to thank Ichigo. "Um… Thank you for diffusing the brawl Kurosaki-san. If you hadn't shown up, I don't know what would've happened."

Ichigo just gave her a blank look for a couple of seconds before replying, "Nah, don't worry about it. Besides even if I hadn't intervened, Tatsuya, and mostly everyone else here were capable enough to stop the brawl. Anyway, I'm sorry as well for the… discomfort, you and your friend had to go through."

Tatsuya, seeing his chance, interrupted their conversation, "Ichigo, what is it exactly that you did before?"

At the mention of the mysterious event the whole group turned their gaze towards Ichigo. Ichigo, being put under the spotlight like that, was reasonably nervous and did his best to think everything through.

He knew someone would eventually ask him about his unorthodox powers sooner or later, Zangetsu had mentioned as much. Ichigo wasn't the best at lying; in fact he was outright terrible at it, which meant…

Having come to an answer, Ichigo looked toward everyone in the group including Tatsuya. "I don't really like talking about the specifics of my abilities, I hope you understand."

Everyone nodded at that, many magicians didn't like to talk about their specialized magic or even the rudimentary magic they kept in their CAD, so much so in fact that it was a taboo to even question someone about their magic to begin with, though that was a titbit that had slipped their mind.

Erika quickly proceeded to question Ichigo even further; she was only slightly flustered because of excitement. "Then what about you teleporting and stuff!? I practice the Self-Acceleration spell and I'm sure as hell that my magic couldn't do what you just did."

If it worked once, it could work again. Why mess with something that wasn't broken after all?

Ichigo simply turned his gaze on her and answered, "Like I said, I don't really like to talk about the specifics of my magic."

Erika slightly slumped at his answer but nodded in understanding anyway. As a practitioner of the sword, a superior movement magic like the one Ichigo had shown would have been invaluable for her, and most likely pushed her to a new level.

Seeing the questions die down, Ichigo decided it was time to leave. "Anyways, I'm gonna go home now. It's already getting late."

Not wanting to leave their new friend behind, Leo spoke up, "Ichigo, why don't you join us? We're all going to a popular restaurant around town."

"Yeah, Ichigo, don't be such a stick in the mud. Come bond with us a little while," Erika chimed into the conversation, already over her previously disappointed mood.

Ichigo paused for a couple of moments to consider before giving his answer. "The offer is tempting and I'd love to hang out with you guys, but sad to say that I have a couple of things I need to attend to. How about next time?" Ichigo sighed at the end.

Erika gave Ichigo a sad look. "Well… if you say so. But you have to go with us next time, alright?"

"Yeah Ichigo, it would be a whole lot of fun if you're here," Leo said.

"Yeah, yeah… Next time I'll hang out with you guys. Anyway I need to get going, see you guys tomorrow," Ichigo said as he waved them goodbye.

The group kept their eyes on Ichigo's retreating back until he disappeared from their field of view.

Tatsuya had a lot to think about. He didn't have enough information. To him, Ichigo was considered a threat to Miyuki with what he had already witnessed; not only a threat, but an unknown as well. Ichigo hadn't even exerted himself in any visible way, effectively showing him that it wasn't anywhere near the orange haired student's full capabilities. He would have to keep his guard up around him.

"Onii-sama!"

Miyuki's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "What is it Miyuki?"

"Let's go home already," Miyuki voiced with a smile.

"Fine," he nodded his assent.

 **AND THAT'S A WRAP. I'M SORRY GUYS FOR NOT UPDATING, FOR A WHOLE YEAR IN FACT. WELL MOSTLY THE REASON WAS BECAUSE I WAS LOOKING FOR A JOB. MY BEHAVIOR AS A WRITER IS INTOLERABLE. I PROMISED TO UPLOAD, AND LOOK. A WHOLE YEAR HAS PASSED. ANYWAYS, I CANT GUARANTEE TO POST ANOTHER CHAPTER SINCE I'M REVIEWING FOR AN UPCOMING EXAM. BUT I WILL ALSO WORK ON MY STORY AS WELL. THANK YOU FOR READING AND I'LL SEE YOU NEXT TIME. BYE.**

 **OH AND ONE MORE THING. CREDITS TO YETIANSHI FOR PROOF READING MY WORK. I REALLY APPRECIATE IT.**


End file.
